Juvia vs. Sherria
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Water Unison Raid |Character2 = Sherria Blendy |Kanji2 = シェリア・ブレンディ |Romaji2 = Sheria Burendi |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 15 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky God Slayer Magic |Love Interest = Lyon Vastia |Image Gallery = Juvia vs. Sherria/Image Gallery }} Juvia vs. Sherria is a semi-canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mage, Juvia Lockser, and Lamia Scale Mage, Sherria Blendy over Lyon Vastia. About Juvia and Chelia Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Chelia Blendy Chelia Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Chelia is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. History Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. Sometime during her childhood years, Juvia went off to visit her uncle with a present in hand in the Western Region of Fiore. However, when she was sitting on a bench, she noticed that her present got stolen. Wondering what she should do, Juvia sat close to a fountain to think, until the sadness overtook her and it started raining. Unbeknownst to her, her rain destroyed a young Gray Fullbuster's bag of gold cotton, which was worth a fortune. She then decided to keep looking for the things she lost. When Gray managed to defeat the thief and Juvia got back her possessions, feeling overjoyed, the rain began to cease, and she exclaimed that she could go meet her uncle again now. Juvia then departed on a train herself, and the girl's face brightened up when she saw that the sky had finally cleared up. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Chelia's History Chelia surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma, gifted Chelia a book containing information on God Slayer Magic, which the latter self-taught and quickly mastered; this feat baffled both Gran Doma and her fellow Mages. Rivalry Sherria believes Juvia to be her rival in love for Lyon Vastia. This is cause of Lyon's interest in Juvia and Sherrie's love for Lyon. However, Juvia does not see herself as a love rival, as she is obsessed over Gray Fullbuster. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc During the start of the Grand Magic Games, each participating begins to enter. Chelia appears with the rest of the Lamia Scale members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Ooba Babasaama gets angry to find out her team got fourth in the preliminary round, but Chelia takes the blame, claiming it was due to her clumsiness. When Juvia, a member of Team Fairy Tail B, is also participating in the tournament, Lyon smiles much to Chelia's irritation stating she is the one Lyon is in love with. On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Chelia decides to participate for Team Lamia Scale and vows to do her best while Juvia decides to enter her second event confident that she can be victorious, as water is her expertise. The event, Naval Battle, requires the participants to swim inside a floating sphere of water and knock each other out. When the event starts, Lucy tries to gain the upper hand by summoning Aquarius, at first, Chelia seems put off but quickly gains her confidence back when Juvia counters this by casting Water Cyclone, which catches all of the participants up in a whirlpool. Chelia rushes towards Risley and tries to attack her, but Risley utilizes her Gravity Change to evade the attack. When Aquarius deciding to go back to the Celestial Spirit World, Juvia uses a unique spell she acquired after having her second origin opened to remove all of her opponents at once. She unleashes a flurry of water filled with love hearts, dedicating the spell to her love for Gray. The spell proves to be very effective, as she knocks Jenny, Risley and Chelia from the ring in the single attack. Pleased with herself, Juvia spreads her arms wide and poses for the applause of the crowd. Chelia is later seen sad that she couldn't properly unleash her powers in the water like the Fairy Tail Mage could but receives the fourth place. Back to Juvia, she sees Gray's expression is one of disgust, something which causes Juvia to fly into shock. While she is distracted, Minerva takes the opportunity to use her Magic and teleport Juvia outside the arena. Juvia falls to the ground thus receiving third place, much to the shock and disappointment of her team. References Navigation Category:Juvia vs. Sherria Category:Rivals Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help